


Lost Love

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Infinity War, Love, Sad, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: So this is just something that popped into my head after watching the Infinity War Trailer.Based of the clip of Loki with the Tesseract.





	Lost Love

You didn't know what was happening.

Why he had brought you from your cell now, after so so many years.

The people on the ship before you fell one by one as Thanos' army ransacked it.

When there were hardly any of them left Thanos had his soldiers drag you to him.

That's when your heart jumped into your throat "Loki" you gasped.

His eyes went wide when he spotted you.

"I thought I would convince you why you owe me that" Thanos grinned at him.

Loki seemed paralysed as he stared at you.

After Thanos had taken you all that time ago he had told you that Loki was dead.

You became much more compliant after that because you had nothing left to live for.

But now he was here, in front of you.

Instinctively you went to go to him but the soldiers held you back.

Loki sighed and seemed to snap out of his daze before pulling the Tesseract from behind him and holding it out to Thanos.

With a wide grin, Thanos took the cube before looking back to you and nodding at his men.

Without another word he simply walked away back towards his ship.

Tension filled your body as you remained stood there with a soldier at each side.

And then just like that they threw you on the ground and left.

Loki wasted no time in rushing to your side.

"I thought you dead" you felt the tears fall from your eyes as you placed a hand on his cheek.

"And I you" he replied with tears of his own "but now you are returned to me".

"But at what cost" you couldn't help but bring it up "Thanos has the Tesseract now".

"You are worth a thousand Tesseracts to me" Loki told you firmly "I would easily make that trade again and again".

A smile came to your face as he told you this.

"I love you Loki" you told him.

"And I love you Y/n" he replied with a smile.

The two of you both leant in for a long overdue kiss.

But before your lips met the ship exploded around you.

Thanos had done as he had always done.

He came, he killed and he left no survivors.


End file.
